Innocent Calm (Episode)
Innocent Calm is the 1st episode of the Pandora Hearts anime. It first aired on April 2, 2009. Synopsis The story begins in media res. A young man in a white suit is being held by men in dark red coats. Their faces are concealed; one of them states that he is being punished for the sin of existence. A young boy voices one of the main themes of the story as the city of Sabrie is shown being destroyed. “Just because there is darkness doesn’t mean there isn’t any light.” The episode begins. A maid-Mrs. Kate-is looking for Oz so she can prepare him for tonight’s Coming of Age ceremony. A young boy Oz and his little sister Ada are hiding in a closet. Mrs. Kate asks Gil if he’s seen Oz, but Gil misleads them and sends them away. He tells Oz he can come out now, and Oz and Ada burst through the closet door. Oz says they should continue playing. As they head outside, Gil remarks that the mansion has been wonderfully restored. Oz replies that he doesn’t like it that much. Oscar suddenly captures them and talks with them about tonight’s ceremony. He says he’s taking his brother, Oz’s father’s, place; Oz replies that he prefers it that way. Mrs. Kate returns once more, but the group gets away again. Oscar jokingly warns Oz that if he misbehaves, he’ll set a Chain on him. Oz laughs and replies that that threat wore off ages ago. Gil tells Ada that the Abyss is a place for bad people; they can never return and are dragged in by “Chains”. Oz replies, though, that it is only a legend. Oz hands Gil a robe that he wants Gil to wear in tonight’s ceremony; Gil insists that he mustn't since he’s only a servant and will humiliate the family if he participates. Oz says he wants him because they’re friends. A melody suddenly starts playing (Lacie’s song); as they follow it, Gil and Oz hears a melody.]]both fall through a hole in the ground and discover an underground graveyard. Oz picks up the pocket watch that is on the grave; he is instantaneously transported to a room filled with toys. They laugh and announce that she will be pleased that he has returned. A young girl appears and says she is glad that he has come back. Oz is shocked, stating that he has never been here before. But the girl insists that they know each other. As fire suddenly erupts all around him, the girl grabs his throat and says she’s going to kill him. Gil suddenly shakes Oz, and he returns to normal. He closes the watch, and they head back. As he gets ready, he recalls what happened. Hand marks are shown around his neck. Simultaneously, a masked person takes Gil’s robe and starts controlling him. The men with her state that the “Fated is arriving at the Promised Place”. A young girl, sitting alone in the darkness, suddenly hears the melody. She wonders if it is calling to her. Characters in Order of Appearance Chapters Chapter 1:Innocent Calm Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, when Oz came into the dream the mysterious girl did not go through him but instead touched him. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime